Pripyatian Empire Anthem
Lyrics Cyrillic Translation Slava Tobi v koronu peremozhtsya, pravytel vitchyzny! Slava tobi, imperator Hubka Bob! Vidchuy̆te sebe u svit prestolu, vysokyy̆ ekstaz povnoyu miroyu buty smilyvist narodu Tvoho! Slava tobi, imperator Hubka Bob! (2x) Ni konya, ni vstanovlenyy̆ lytsar, zabezpechyty vysoki vysoty, de knyazi stoyaty i rozvidnyky vitayuchy sontse, shcho skhodyt: Dovbaly lyubovi do batʹkivshchyny, lyubov bezkontrolʹnoho vilʹnoï lyudyny, stvoryty tron pravytelya, yak skeli v more. (2x) Svyatyy̆ kadru, svitlo, svitinnya, zakinchuyetʹsya ne dzvonit nam, i monokhromnyy̆, za batʹkivshchynu! Potim my vsi stoïmo, doblesnyy̆ dlya odniyeï lyudyny, iz zadovolennyam borotʹbi i krovotechi, ale bez krovi, prestol i imperiyu! (2x) Torhovo -nauka, pidy̆omnyk z muzhnistyu i syloyu svoho holovnoho povitri.Voïniv i heroïv, vchynky, znay̆ty sviy̆ lavrovyy̆ lyst, sumlinno zberezheni na prestoli tvoyemu! (2x) Bud'te imperator Hubka Bob, tut, prykrasa tvoho narodu na bahato rokiv, hordist lyudstva! Bereznya vsi rozvidnyky Pryp'at'yan Imperiya i stykayut'sya z vyskhidnym sontsem i stykayutʹsya z vyskhidnym sontsem, to otrymayete nashe pryvitannya i slava svitle may̆butnye znakhodytʹsya v nashykh rukakh. (2x) My kupyly moyu bat'kivshchynu deyaki materialy, yaki my doubuvayemo, vse pokolinnya budut shanuvaty nashi imena, tse buv nash motyv: Bozhe, berezhy korolevu. Khay̆ zhyve Pryp'yat i imperiya, pobudovana mitsnu ruku lyudy, davay̆te kydaty kapelyukhy i hraty y̆ tantsyuvaty! (2x) Miy̆ Pryp'yatʹ nashoï stolytsi melodiya , tse tilʹky ty i ya, to ïm nashi z namy. Nasha imperiya prostyahayetʹsya shche bilʹshe, slava prapor mista ta prapor nashoï imperiï, nashe koleso ohlyadu budutʹ porusheni! (2x) Mistseve pokarannya bude zaversheno nay̆blyzhchym chasom , zberehty zhyteliv, ale ne strilyayutʹ myrnykh zhyteliv. Nezabarom, banery Spanch Boba povynni litary po vs'omu vulytsi dakhu zamku! (2x) Poroda vashykh tvaryn, vy povynni otrymaty nashi korolivsʹki vykonavchoï viy̆sʹkovosluzhbovtsiv , nasha valyuta bude dolariv. Tvoya dobirnykh podarunkiv v mahazyni bude zalyvatysya i pravlinnya bilʹshe, vy mozhete zakhyshchaty svoï zakony i vse, shchob daty nam pryamo zaraz? (2x) Dorohi nashi alʹma - mater, ye chas, shchob vchytysya i hraty, shcho robytʹ nas shchaslyvymy vesʹ denʹ dlya nastupnoï vidpustky vykhidni. Vidchuy̆te sebe u svit prestolu, vysokyy̆ ekstaz povnoyu miroyu buty smilyvistʹ narodu Tvoho! Slava tobi, imperator Hubka Bob! (2x) English Hail to thee in victor's crown, ruler of the fatherland! Hail to thee, emperor SpongeBob! Feel in the throne's glow, the high ecstasy in full to be daring of thy people! Hail to thee, emperor SpongeBob! (2x) Neither steed nor mounted knight, secure the towering height, where princes stand and scouts saluting the rising sun: Freaking love of the fatherland, freaking love of the free man, create the ruler's throne like crags at sea. (2x) Holy frame, glow, glow, expire not and call us monochrome, for the fatherland! Then we all stand, valiant for one man, gladly fighting and bleeding but without blood, for throne and empire! (2x) Commerce and science, hoist with courage and strength their chief aloft. Warriors' and heroes' deeds, find their laurel leaves, faithfully preserved upon thy throne! (2x) Be, emperor SpongeBob, here, thy people's ornament for many a year, humanity's pride! March all the scouts of Pripyatian Empire and face the rising sun, then recieve our salute and the glory of the bright future is within our hands. (2x) We bought my homeland some materials that we mine, all generations will honor our name, it was our tune: God Save the Queen. Long live Pripyat and the empire, built by the people's mighty hand, let us throw your hats and play and dance! (2x) My Pripyat is our capital tune, it is just you and me, it is them our us. Our empire stretches more bigger, praise the city flag and our empire flag, our ferris wheel will be touched! (2x) Local punishments will be ended shortly, save your inhabitants but do not shoot the civilians. Soon, SpongeBob's banners shall fly all over the streets to the rooftops of the castle! (2x) Breed your animals, you should get our royal executive military personnel, our currency will be dollars. Thy choicest gifts in store will be poured and reign longer, can you defend our laws and ever to give us right now? Our dear Alma Mater, there is the time to learn and play which makes us happy all the day for the weekend's next vacation. Feel in the throne's glow, the high ecstasy in full to be daring of thy people! Hail to thee, emperor SpongeBob! (2x) Literal Translation Glory to crown the winner, the ruler of the fatherlands! Thank you, emperor SpongeBob! Feel the world's greatest throne, high ecstasy in full liberty to be your people! Thank you, emperor SpongeBob! (2x) No horse or mounted knight, to ensure high altitude, where the princes stand and scouts greeted the rising sun: Freaking love of country, love of uncontrolled free man, a ruler of the throne, as the rock in the sea. (2x) Saint frame, light, glow, ends not call us, and monochrome, for their country! Then we all stand, valiant for one person happy fighting and bleeding, but no blood, throne and empire! (2x) Commerce and science platform with courage and strnegth of its main air. Warriors and heroes, deeds, find a bay leaf, faithfully stored on your throne! (2x) Be, emperor Sponge Bob, here, the decoration of your people for many years, the pride of humanity! March all scouts of Pryp'yatyan empire and face the rising sun, you will recieve our welcome and the glory of a brighter future is in our hands. (2x) We bought my home some material that we extract, all generations will honor our names, it was our theme: God Save the Queen. Long live the Pripyat and empire, built a strong arm people, let's throw hats and play and dance! (2x) My Pripyat our capital melody is just you and me, they our us. Our empire extends even greater glory of the flag and the flag of our Empire, our Ferris wheel will be affected! (2x) Local penalty will be completed soon, to save people, not shoot civilians. Soon, banners Spanch Bob should fly around the outside roof of the castle! (2x) Breed your animals, you have to get our royal executive personnel, our currency is dollars. Your choicest gifts in store will be covered with board and more, you can defend its laws and everything to give us now? (2x) Dear alma mater, is the time to learn and play, making us happy all day for the next holiday weekend. Feel the world's greatest throne, high ecstasy in full liberty to be your people! Thank you, emperor SpongeBob! (2x) Ukrainian Слава Тобі в корону переможця, правитель вітчизни! Слава тобі, імператор Губка Боб! Відчуйте себе у світ престолу, високий екстаз повною мірою бути сміливість народу Твого! Слава тобі, імператор Губка Боб! (2x) Ні коня, ні встановлений лицар, забезпечити високі висоти, де князі стояти і розвідники вітаючи сонце, що сходить: Довбали любові до батьківщини, любов безконтрольного вільної людини, створити трон правителя, як скелі в море. (2x) Святий кадру, світло, світіння, закінчується не дзвоніть нам, і монохромний, за батьківщину! Потім ми всі стоїмо, доблесний для однієї людини, із задоволенням боротьбі і кровотечі, але без крові, престол і імперію! (2x) Торгово-наука, підйомник з мужністю і силою свого головного повітрі! Воїнів і героїв, вчинки, знайти свій лавровий лист, сумлінно збережені на престолі твоєму! (2x) Будьте, імператор Губка Боб, тут, прикраса твого народу на багато років, гордість людства! Березня всі розвідники При́п'ятьян імперія і стикаються з висхідним сонцем, то отримаєте наше привітання і слава світле майбутнє знаходиться в наших руках. (2x) Ми купили мою батьківщину деякі матеріали, які ми добуваємо, все покоління будуть шанувати наші імена, це був наш мотив: Боже, бережи королеву. Хай живе Прип'ять і імперія, побудована міцну руку люди, давайте кидати капелюхи і грати й танцювати! (2x) Мій Прип'ять нашої столиці мелодія, це тільки ти і я, то їм наші з нами. Наша імперія простягається ще більше, слава прапор міста та прапор нашої імперії, наше колесо огляду будуть порушені! (2x) Місцеве покарання буде завершено найближчим часом, зберегти жителів, але не стріляють мирних жителів. Незабаром, банери Спанч Боба повинні літати по всьому вулиці даху замку! (2x) Порода ваших тварин, ви повинні отримати наші королівські виконавчої військовослужбовців, наша валюта буде доларів. Твоя добірних подарунків в магазині буде заливатися і правління більше, ви можете захищати свої закони і все, щоб дати нам прямо зараз? (2x) Дорогі наші альма-матер, є час, щоб вчитися і грати, що робить нас щасливими весь день для наступної відпустки вихідні. Відчуйте себе у світ престолу, високий екстаз повною мірою бути сміливість народу Твого! Слава тобі, імператор Губка Боб! (2x) Category:Songs Category:Anthems